


Taking Care

by silverwing33



Series: SilverWing [3]
Category: Iron Fist (Comic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwing33/pseuds/silverwing33
Summary: Was Sessa always a demon? Things are starting to come to a boil with the Rands, can things get better?





	1. Chapter 1

Sessa waited impatiently outside Danny's class as he was teaching. Every so often she would peek around the corner at him and watch as he taught his students. He was a good teacher, which annoyed her even more.

They had been shoved together for a while now and they had managed a fraught daily routine with each other. Mainly Danny just kept out of Sessa's way and spoke to her as little as he could. Sessa kept to herself too, preferring to talk on the phone to Victor whenever she could.

In truth, their life together was reaching a breaking point and something was needed for a change.

“Why do you hide me away?” Sessa asks Danny in the car as they ride home late one evening.

“I don't,” he says nonchalantly, concentrating on his driving. He knew she was vying for another argument. It had been a while since she vented her aggression. Crime-busting normally took care of that, but after the city's major invested more money into a better police service, the crime rate had fallen to the point where they didn't have much to do.

“Yes, you do! Whenever you teach at your school you hide me away in the back. Are you ashamed of me?!”

And there it was. The bait. Danny struggled not to take it.

“I just figured you weren't interested.” He said, keeping his voice low and calm. His hand tensed on the steering wheel as his eyes burned into the road before him.

“Bullshit!” She snapped. “Why didn't you ask?! Its because you only see me as a monster, as a demon! I’m not good enough, am I?!” She shook with rage. This had been boiling inside her for a while. The inequality of their relationship.

Danny sighed and swung the car up on the curb and switched off the engine. “Are we really going to do this? Cant you, for one second be nice? You're always at me like I did this to you. That it's my fault you're forced to live this life! I don't want this any more than you do! So why would you quit giving me a hard time!”

“YOU'RE NOT LISTENING!” Sessa screamed at him. “I’M YOUR PRISONER, YOUR SLAVE! WHEREVER YOU DO, I HAVE TO GO TOO! I DONT GET TO MAKE ANY CHOICES IN MY LIFE, NONE! IT'S ALL YOURS!” she got out of the car and marched into a nearby alleyway, lined with industrial sized wheelie bins, dead-ended by a metal chain fence. It was a perfect symbol for how she felt in her life. She felt that she was treated like trash and that she was trapped in that belief that others had of her. No matter how many monsters or bad guys she beats up, the good guys will never treat her anything other than a demon.

“Sessa…c’mon! Look, okay…so I should've asked, I’m sorry. If there's anywhere, anything you want to do, just tell me and we’ll look into it.”

“I DONT WANT YOUR FUCKING PERMISSION!” she screamed back at him, shaking with anger. She picked up a bin and throw it against the fence. The next bin she kicked down the alleyway to the other side where it ricocheted off the wall and span down the passageway. She stood her legs hip-width apart, curled her hands into a claw shape, leaned forward and roared with all her might till she ran out of breath.

Danny stared at her with derision. He understood her frustration, but there were many people in the world living worse lives in harsher conditions. Yes, she was from hell and it's as bad as it sounds, but hell comes in many different forms. She ruled down there. She had prestige. There were many who did not. As much as he tried, he couldn’t help but see Sessa as any more than an entitled brat!

Sessa sunk to her knees drawing in breaths heavily. She was tired, tired of it all. Something clawed at her from the inside, making her feel this way. She desperately wanted to tell Danny how she felt, but she knew he wouldn't care, wouldn't listen. He hated her. And she hated him for it.

Danny sensed that Sessa had run out of steam, walked towards her. “Have you finished?”

“…yes.” She gritted her teeth at him.

“So can we stop fighting now?” He enquired, feeling completely worn out himself.

Sessa was about to answer when she noticed someone creeping about near the car. Her lips curled up into a devious smile. Heh, his car was being jacked. Ha!

“…sure!” She said sweetly.

click. BAM! The driver door opened and closed. Danny whizzed round in time to see his sports car go whizzing off down the road.

“HEY!! HEY!!” He hollered, running after it as he sped around the corner into the main road.

Laughing, Sessa followed behind. This was perfect. Let him see what it feels like to be powerless to someone else's actions she thought.


	2. Broken

Sessa and Danny chased down the streets till the car merged into the main road. And was lost within the traffic. I say chased, but it was only Danny who was trying. And I say lost, but really Sessa could have tracked it easily. She just wasn't that bothered. 

Danny bend over touching his knees and groaning. That sports car was his pride and joy, custom made and everything! He had never enjoyed such a ride. Back in K’un Lun, the best he had was a donkey and cart. And you couldn't really compare that to the luxury of a Bugatti Veyron! That thing was more than a car, more than machinery, it was a soul on wheels! 

While Danny was lamenting about his lost car, Sessa looked around to see where they were. The surrounding streets and buildings looked familiar. She began to walk down an alleyway that led out to a large courtyard. It was dirty and dark, but there far in front of her was something she thought she would never see again. 

It was her home. 

The years had not been kind. As she got closer she could see it had been boarded up and broken into. The frosted glass door had been smashed in. The faded duck egg blue door hung limply like a lame horse waiting for the fatal blow to knock it down. The structure of the house had slumped to one side making it lean at an exaggerated angle. A huge sign was nailed above the front door. 

CONDEMNED. 

‘Yeah’, she thought, ‘so am I’. Pushing the door softly open, she stepped inside. The place stunk of urine and rot. This was her kitchen. The bare carpet beneath her feet was threadbare and ridden with chewed holes from rats, mice and god knows what else. There was a table shattered into shards of wood. She used to have a nice set of tables from which she would feed the homeless from. This part of her home used to be a soup kitchen. She would keep warm, home cooked meals for the destitute and downtrodden. She would use the money she got from working at the club, to pay for food supplies, medicine for those who needed it, medical bills, sleeping supplies such as blankets and pillows, and clothing. 

She used to be homeless herself when she first came to America, so she knew what it was like. So when she managed to get herself on her own two feet, she decided to honour the precious owners by opening their soup kitchen back up. 

The kitchen now was hollowed and burnt out. There was nothing left, just bits of twisted metal, charred remains and rubble. 

She walked towards the door that separated the kitchen from the rest of her home. The white paint had been peeled away, its lock bashed in. When Sessa went to push it, it simply just fell on the floor in front of her. “Oh..” She said dejectedly in the gloom. 

She gingerly rounded the corner. She didn't want to see this. This home, this place it was barely standing and yet..it was still clinging on. It had seen my tragedies and disrepair. But when she lived here, so tried to take care of it as much as possible. Although it was made just of timber and bits of concrete and metal - she always felt it had a soul. An unbreakable spirit that was just as tough as hers. 

But now that soul was hollow and dying. 

When she rounded the corner, she stepped into her living room. There on the walls were graffiti-strewn all over. Not the pretty type of graffiti she had seen elsewhere when she had been walking the streets with Danny during the day. This was artless and crass. It was disgusting and debase. 

Her sofa had been gutted out and dead animals rotted in its soft innards. She felt sick. 

After everything she had been through, this was the worst. The corruption of her home, a place that one held a symbol of hope for her, which was now destroyed. Shredded to tatters. Books were pulled apart and left to rot on the floor. 

She approached and struck some of the keys on the piano, only some of them worked. The sound rung out, sharp and jagged. Her hands leaned onto the keys, her shoulders slumped forward. 

“Sessa…” she heard Danny call from the kitchen doorway.   
“In here” she called, surprised by how strong and steady she sounded. 

It didn't last though, by the time Danny had found her in the living room, Sessa was heartbroken beyond compare. There broken and covered in spray paint was her beloved piano. Half of its keys were missing. The strings inside were broken and pulled out, the front panel was missing exposing all of its insides. 

“ARRGGGHHH” Sessa screamed in anguish. It had been building up inside, seeing everything in ruins. But this...this was too much. She felt that all her memories had been taken and smashed apart. 

No, it was more than that. Everything she was, was gone. She hated this world that she was forced back in. She hated it then, but she hated it even more now. What little good was in humanity was erased. 

“What is it?” Danny asks, feeling confused. What were they doing here?! 

“This...this was my home! And...and they've DESICCATED it!” She howled in pain as she looked around. 

“.... I’m so sorry…” Danny said, unsure of what else to say. It hadn't occurred to him that Sessa was once mortal before her reign in hell. It struck it that maybe there was more to her than he originally thought. Maybe there was hope in her after all, some spark of humanity still flickering inside of her. “Perhaps we can fix it up or something….?” Sure he could! Throw out all the rubbish, clean it out, recarpet the floor, a lick of paint everywhere, replace the furniture and it would look good as new! He smiled to himself, thinking of the possibilities. 

“No!” She wailed. She couldn't. It was gone, it was all gone. Nothing could fix this. Nothing could take back what happened. Nothing could help her go back. Go back home. Undo everything that had been done to her. She couldn't be human again. Ever. 

She dashed out of the house as Danny ran at a distance behind her. There were times such as these that having this enchantment felt more than awkward. He felt she needed space, he felt that he was imposing on her privacy. He kept back as much as possible and didn't speak. 

Eventually, she stopped running and walked slowly with her head bowed, back to his apartment. He caught up with her but stayed silent. She was thankful for that. She didn't want to talk. Her head was brimming with thoughts, memories and feelings. But still, she didn't want to talk. She just wanted it all to go away. She wanted to go away. But she knew anywhere she went he would have to come too. And even the one place he wouldn't, she didn't want to ever return to. 

Once in the apartment, Sessa went straight to her room, as she was leaving Danny asked “do you need anything? Is there anything I can do?”   
“No”, she replied “There's nothing anyone can do. Just leave me be”. She felt dead inside. The last part of herself had been taken that night. She didn't care what happened next. ‘Let it come’ she thought ‘let it all come’. 

She laid on her bed in the darkness and let the sounds of the city drown out her emotions until she felt nothing but numb inside. 

This was her life now. A weapon. A tool. A prophecy and nothing more.


End file.
